OCD Camp
by animals202
Summary: Kid is sent to a camp for people with OCD. He meets other people with OCD there. This story is made for laughing! I do not own anything. Please Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

Kid's POV

I walked into the Death room. My father was drinking tea. "Father, what did you need me for?" I asked. "Hiyya Kiddo!" He said in his high pitched voice.

He hands me a pamphlet. On the front it says: OCD camp, for those with OCD. "I though you would enjoy going to this camp", he said. "You sure?' I ask, weary. He nods. "You are leaving tomorrow!" .

I walk out of the Death Room to go pack my stuff. I go to my mansion and tell Liz and Patty about what happened and to tall everyone else if they ask.

Liz looked at the pamphlet. "Are you sure you want to go Kid?". I answered honestly, "Not really, but if father wants me to, I will". I finished packing and put my bag by the door.

~Next Day~

I got on my skateboard, holding my bag. "See you Kid" Patty said, patting me on the back. "We will tell everyone else where you have gone" Liz said. I nodded, then jumped on my skate board and flew away.

After about 6 hours riding above the forest and desert, I finally reach a sign that said, OCD Camp. I landed next to it and rode on my skateboard to the registration.

"Name?" ,the person behind the counter said in a grouchy tone. "Death the Kid" I replied. Immediately, she sat up straight and made her voice polite. "Oh! welcome! Your room is B8! You will be sharing with the twins! Sorry you have to share with two other people!" she said.

I walked inside the building and followed the signs to B8. I thought about what the twins were going to be like.

There was a bunk bed a king bed in the room. The bunk beds were occupied by two twin boys. The one on the bottom greeted me first.

"Hi I'm Conner! I have a even amount of letter and syllables in my name!". I'm guessing his OCD was even numbers.

The boy on the top bunk jumped off and landed next to me. "Hi I'm Chris! I have a odd amount of letters and syllables in my name!". And this kid likes odd numbers.

"Hi I'm Death the Kid! You can call me Kid." I said. Immediately they started counting there fingers. "Kid has and odd amount of letters and syllables!" Chris cheered. Conner pouted.

"What is your OCD?" Chris asked. "Symmetry!" I answer. "What is symmetry?' they both ask at the same time. First I'm frozen. Then I fall backwards fainting. They start laughing hysterically.

Suddenly, there is a knock on the door. "Come in!" Chris calls. 4 boys that look exactly alike and one girl walked in. The 4 boys started laughing right when they saw Kid. "What happened?" One boy said between laughs. "We told him we didn't know what symmetry was" Conner said. "Okay so his OCD is symmetry" Another boy says. I make a slight nod.

The girl in the group nudged my head with her foot. "Is he alive?". I sit up, making them all jump. "I'm alive" I say. "He must of snapped out of it" One boy said. "Yah I did" I say.

"So, what is symmetry?" Chris asked. I explained to them what it was. The girl started laughing when I finished. "What is it?" I asked. "It is funny cause you love symmetry, and your not symmetrical" she replied.

I fell to the floor smashing my fist into the ground saying, "I'M A- SYMMETRICAL GARBAGE! Just put me out on the curb on garbage day…". Everyone started laughing really loudly. So loud, a nurse came in telling us to be quiet, she then helped me calm down.

Everyone was still laughing but not as loud. "Shut up" I grumbled. After a while they did.

"Sorry, we never introduced ourselves" One of the boys said. He smiled then said," I'm Jett, and my OCD is addition". Another boy walked up in front of me, "I'm Mike and my OCD is subtraction". Another boy walked up, "I'm Tanner and my OCD is multiplication". The last boy walked up, "I'm Ryan and my OCD is Division". The girl walked up, "I'm Ally and my CDO is Alphabetic order". I laughed cause she put OCD in alphabetic order.

"I'm Death the Kid, you can just call me Kid" I say. "Wait, you are Lord Death's son?" Ally asked. I nod. "Cool" she cheers. She reminds me of Patty.

"Welcome Kid" Everyone says. I smile. Maybe Camp won't be as bad as I thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Kid's POV

'BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!'. I opened one eye. '_I don't have a alarm clock_' was the first thought in my head.

"Sorry!" I hear a voice said. That makes me suddenly remember where I was. At Camp OCD. That voice belonged to Conner.

"I have to get up at 8 cause it is an even number" Conner explained while rolling off of the bottom bunk.

I looked over at Chris who had ear muffs on his head. If only he had told me! But I guess I should've seen this coming.

I decided to get ready since I already woke up. I made sure everything of mine was symmetrical before leaving with Conner to the cafeteria.

The cafeteria was already packed with people. I walked into the food line and bought only the things that were sanitary. I looked around the cafeteria fro somewhere to sit. I spotted Ally and the quadruplets and walked over to them.

"Can I sit with you guys?" I asked.

Jett nodded while adding the amount of cheerios in his bowl with the cheerios in Mike's bowl.

Conner sat down next to me and checked his watch. "Chris should wake up now" He said. I leaned over and checked his watch. It said 9:11. Of course.

"Listen up everyone!". I turned to look where the noise was coming from. It was from a lady who held a microphone.

"We have a new camper with us today!". 'She means me'. "Death the Kid!" She sang into the microphone. The quadruplets clap and shout.

"Since he is the new student we will make him be the one who brings Jewel and Luna their food!" The women said. There were a lot of gasps. '_What does she mean?'._

Chris, who just walked in looked around. "What is going on? Did I forget to wear my pants again?" He asked, looking down.

"You have your pants" Conner said, "People are gasping because Kid has to bring Jewel and Luna their food".

Chris started laughing and Kid asked, "Who are Jewel and Luna?".

"You are going to have to find that out yourself" Ally said with a evil glint in her eye which made me flinch.

I walked up to the women and she handed me two trays of food. "Be careful" she said. I nodded and listen to her explain the directions to their room.

I walked down the hall with the trays of food in my hand. "I wonder what Jewel and Luna are like?" I wonder out loud.

When I reach the door I am afraid to open it. Before I can knock I hear, "Come in". The door creaks open. I gulp.

The lights are out and when I try to turn them on nothing happens. From the light in the hall I can see that there is no light bulb. Also, another important detail was that nobody was inside.

"H-h-hello?' I asked. The lights in the hall flicker and when they turn back on I see a girl with blond hair and red eyes sitting in the corner. I flinch.

"Who are you?" I ask.

She stands up and I flinch again. "I'm Jewel" ,She says.

The light in the hall flickers again and I see a girl with black hair and red eyes. "And I'm Luna, now give as are food!".

I nod and walk up to them. As I give Jewel her food my hand brushes hers and it sends a shiver through my body. The same thing happens with Luna.

Suddenly, The lights flicker and both girls and the trays are gone. I back out of the room. When I'm in the hall I turn around and run, never looking back.

When I get back to the cafeteria, I slap Conner behind the head. " Why didn't you tell me they would probably scare me half to death!" I say angrily.

Conner laughed, "Was it fun?". I smack him behind the head again. Harder this time. Conner still laughed though.

"What is wrong with those girls?" I wonder out loud.

"Many things" Conner replies. Everybody nods in agreement. No denying the fact of their creepiness.

"Can I have your attention again!" The Lady said. '_Please don't make me do something weird again!' _I think.

"Sports day is tomorrow! So we welcome you to practice at the gym! Everybody has to join!" The women says. The quadruplets hollered their approval and the twins whistled.

A bell went off in my head. _'Everyone! That includes Jewel and Luna!'. _I looked over at Ally and as if reading my thoughts she nodded.

"Everybody has to be in groups of 5! And that is all!" The lady said before leaving.

I looked at the quadruplets but then saw they had teamed up with Ally. "Kid, want to join us?" The twins ask.

"Sure" I say, "But don't we need two more people?". They nod and I look around the cafeteria. Everybody was already teamed up.

"That means…." I don't finish. We all know. We have to team up with Jewel and Luna.

"Not it!" Conner says.

Right after him Chris said, "Not it".

Then they pointed at me, "Your it!".

They went so fast that it took me several seconds to process it. "No!" I say. They nod evilly.

Next thing I know I am walking down the hall to Jewel and Luna's room. I shudder when I see there door.

"What do you want?" I hear someone say, once again, before I knock. That sends a shiver through my body.

"Do you want to team up with me for the sports day?" I as timidly. There was a small commotion inside. Someone was chuckling.

"Of course, I am your last choice". More chuckling. "I got to warn you I am bad at sports and so is Luna".

"Is that a yes?" I ask hopefully.

"Yes it is" Jewel said.

"Thank You" I say.

"Leave before I change my mind!" Jewel says.

I start to walk away and smile to myself. This should get interesting.


	3. Chapter 3

Kid's POV

_Ringgggggggggggggggggggggg!_

_ 'Again?!' _I thought.

Conner rolled out of the bottom bunk and threw some clothes on.

I got dressed, making sure there weren't any wrinkles. I made sure everything was symmetrical before leaving with Conner.

Again we sat with the quadruplets and Ally.

"We should make a plan!" Ally argued with Jett.

"We'll just wing it!" Jett said, leaning back and putting his legs on the table.

Ally huffed and crossed her arms. "Fine have it your way".

That reminded me of the tournament.

"Conner! We have to get Jewel and Luna!" I said.

"They never leave their rooms, how are we supposed to get them out?"

"Ask nicely?"

"Ya right"

"Might as well try"

I headed off towards Jewel and Luna's cabin. I ran into Chris on the way.

"Hey Chris! Ready for today?"

"Yah! Good luck!"

He walked into the cafeteria.

I finally got to Jewel and Luna's cabin. I knocked on the door.

"Wait for us in the cafeteria" A voice came from behind the door.

"Ok I guess" I say, walking back to the cafeteria.

When I walk into the cafeteria, Conner notices me alone. He holds up on finger, and the gives me a questioning look. He shrugged and kept eating his cereal

When I sit down I tell him, "They said they would come soon".

He spits out his milk. "Really?"

I nod.

"Nobody here have ever seen Jewel and Luna"

"Really, why not?"

"Rumor has it; Jewel has a big mole on her forehead! And Luna has slits in her face instead of noses!".

My nose scrunched, "Sounds a- symmetrical".

I hear a rolling noise and automatically think of Stein. I turn around, but I saw it was just a stretcher. The person rolling it walked outside.

"Why are they getting stretchers?" I asked Chris.

"For the tournament of course!" Chris replied, us if obvious.

"They need stretchers for the tournament?"

"Duh!"

_'What happens out there?' _I thought.

Suddenly, the lights started flickering.

"Look!" Chris and Conner said together, pointing two different directions.

I looked in the direction Chris was pointing.

A figure in a black cloak ran across the hallway. I then looked where Conner was pointing. It was the same exact thing.

"It's like a mirror" I say out loud.

Ally nods in agreement.

The lights turn completely off.

I hear some movement and then the lights come on. Up on the stage, the two figure stood. One idiot passed out. I face palmed.

"Were here!" One of the figures sang. Too cheerful for what she was wearing.

"Who are you?" I said, calmly. I wasn't scared cause they were standing in a symmetrical position.

"You can't tell? Oh yeah! We forgot to take off are cloaks!" One of the figures said.

The two figures whipped their cloaks off.

One girl had blond hair with black streaks in it. She wore a skirt just like Maka's, and a black leather shirt with a tie that matched her skirt. She had black sneakers and red and black high knee socks. Her most intriguing feature was her red eyes.

The other girl also had blond hair, but hers was in a ponytail. She has blue eyes unlike the first girl. She wore a white dress with black straps. Long sleeves were attached. She has black and grey stripped high-knee socks and was hugging a stuffed animal.

"Nice to meet you!" The first girl said, "I'm Jewel!"

I gaped. That was Jewel! She didn't look anything like the rumors.

"H-h-hi I'm L-l-luna" The second girl muttered.

Luna didn't either. I guess the rumors are just rumors.

"Where is Kid?" Jewel asked.

I raised my hand slowly.

"There you are!"

Jewel jumped off the stage, doing a backflip in the air. She landed right in front of me.

This time it was Chris who spit out the milk.

Luna walked off the stage, hugging her stuffed animal tightly. She walked up next to Jewel.

"Were ready for the tournament!" Jewel said cheerfully.

There was a moment of silence. Which was broken by someone tapping on a microphone.

"Excuse Me!" A lady said, who Kid recognized as the same lady from yesterday.

"The tournament is going to begin! Please head to the gym!".

Jewel grabbed my arm, I grabbed Chris's, Chris grabbed Conner's, and Conner grabbed Luna's. Jewel literally dragged us all the way there.

We were first ones there. A lady stood behind a counter.

"Enter team name here" she said handing me a clipboard.

"What should are team name be?" I asked.

Everyone had suggestions.

"2,4,6,8!" Conner said smiling.

"3,5,9,11!" Chris suggested.

"Dark Shadow!" Jewel said cheerfully.

"The moon…" Luna said quietly.

"Symmetry!" I yelled.

I sighed, "I don't think we're going to agree on a name".

"How about a name with an even amount of letters and a odd amount of syllables" Jewel suggested.

The twins nodded.

"SYMMETREY!" I yell.

"Why not", Jewel says, shrugging.

"Sure" Luna says with a smile.

The twins nodded cheerfully.

I write down Symmetry on the piece of paper and then everyone's names. I then handed the lady the paper.

The other groups started rushing inside and soon, I lost my teammates in the crowd.

"Guys!" I yell.

"Yo! Yo! Yo!" I hear from above me.

I look up and see Jewel on a basketball goal.

"Where are the others?" I ask.

She points to some part in the crowd. I squint and see Luna curled up in a ball on the ground. I start walking towards her.

"Come on Luna" I say, holding my hand out.

She grabs it and I lead her to Jewel.

"What about Conner and Chris?"

Jewel points to the ball rack. Chris and Conner had squeezed themselves into the ball rack.

"How? Oh Never mind" I say while walking towards them.

I pull them out and drag them to the group.

Once everyone had signed up, a lady tapped on a microphone.

"Excuse me!" She said in a really high pitched voice. "We will now be announcing the games we're playing the first round!"

"I sure hope it is basketball!" Chris and Conner said at the same time.

"Dodge ball!"

The twins sighed, "Maybe next round…"

A TV screen suddenly came out of the wall.

"The first match! Schoolers vs. The Crushers!"

On the screen it had the teammates next to the name. As I thought the schoolers were the quadruplets and Ally.

The Crushers were a group of buff guys.

"Oooh! The Crushers!", Chris said, "They usually get 2nd place every year. But guess who gets first?"

"You?"

"No! The Schoolers! Watch this!". Chris said pointing towards the match.

"Ready?" Jett shouted.

"Ready!" The others yell back.

Jett spun a ball on his finger and it started to glow.

"Final Shoot!"

The ball went flying and hit one guy's head and then it bounced off and hit someone else. It kept bouncing off people's head until everyone was out.

"We're aloud to use magic?" Jewel asked.

"Yah! But I don't have any magic" Conner replied.

"That is funny because I do!"

We all turned around in shock, Except Luna.

"Really?" I asked.

She nodded.

"What can you do?" Chris asked.

"You'll see"

A bunch of matches later…

"Symmetry vs. The Rockers!"

"Ooooh! The rockers are good at dodging! They go with the beat." Conner says.

"Then this should be fun!" Jewel said.

We walked onto the field.

"LET'S START THIS THING!" Chris yelled.

**~Their match will be in the next chapter! What could Jewel's magic be? What will happen?**


End file.
